1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes preparation devices and more particularly pertains to a new clothes preparation device for automatically removing lint from clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes preparation devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,055 describes a device ironing clothing. Another type of clothes preparation device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,752 which is again used for ironing clothing. Another ironing device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,133. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which may be used for removing lint from an item of clothing.